Everything is Alright
by Mekanizumu no kiki yari
Summary: Sometimes having an afternoon that broke the routine of the household is a good thing...a cup of espresso and a slice of tiramisu is not bad too Slight Reborn OC Let me know f I should continue this or leave as is


This is a plot bunny that was chewing my brain, so I put it here. I might make this a Series of oneshots but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you all think about that.

Disclaimer: The Song is not mine nor is KHR I only own my Oc

"Everything is Alright" by Motion City Soundtrack...its addictive and amazing and I can't stop listening to it once I start. *Listening to it now btw*

I honestly recommend you listen to it while reading this, it just makes it more fun!

Enjoy...

* * *

_**"Tell me that you're alright,**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright.**_  
_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright."**_

It wasn't the flour all over the floor, counter and in the air.

_**"Give me a reason to end this discussion,**_  
_**To break with tradition.**_  
_**To fold and divide"**_

It wasn't the mess of bowls, spoons and measuring cups

_**"Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,**_  
_**Talking with strangers, waiting in line..**_  
_**I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.**_  
_**"Are you feeling fine?"**_  
_**Yes, I feel just fine."**_

It wasn't even the smell of baked goods coming out of the oven

_**"Tell me that you're alright,**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright.**_  
_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright."**_

None of that is what brough the group to the doorway of the kitchen. The mess and the treats cooling on racks and on the counters were only glanced at.

_**"I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous**_  
_**Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires**_  
_**Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling..**_  
_**Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!**_

Oh no, the loud music blaring out of the surprisingly small speakers... and the singing that followed along...

_**"I used to rely on self-medication,**_  
_**I guess I still do that from time to time.**_  
_**But I'm getting better at fighting the future,**_  
_**"Someday you'll be fine.."**_  
_**Yes, I'll be just fine."**_

That is what drew the group to the battlefield of culinary work that was the room.

_**"Tell me that you're alright,**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright.**_  
_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright."**_

Lal Mirch rolled her eyes in exasperation at the figure rocking her hips to the beat of the still playing music. Even though she was interrupted from her spar with Reborn, the woman couldn't stay mad when witnessing this. The curvy teen had her back to the door, dancing away while making another...what Lal could only guess.

_**"Give me a reason (I don't believe a word)**_  
_**To end this discussion (of anything I've heard)**_  
_**To break with tradition (they tell me that it's not so hard)**_  
_**To fold and divide (it's not so hard)**_  
_**So let's not get carried (away with everything)**_  
_**Away with the process (from here to in-between)**_  
_**of elimination (the long goodbye)**_  
_**I don't want to waste your time."**_

Oblivious to the number of eyes on her person as she sang along to the hyper-like song. Her figure jumping around happily, rocking, bouncing, twirling around and just having fun.

_**"Tell me that you're alright,**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright.**_  
_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright"**_

Fon smiled and chuckled, while Mammon eyed the strawberry shortcake that was resting on a rack.

_**(Alright)**_  
_**Tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright. (Everything's fine)**_  
_**Oh please tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright. **_  
_**(Everything's fine) [x4] **_

Reborn strode forwards, wrapping his arms around the waist of the young woman. She jumped in surprise, her bright mako eyes snapping up to look into his dark ones. "A-Ah! Reborn!" Her cheeks turned a bright red that matched the color of Fons shirt. The older male leaned down his lips brushing against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You're music is to loud, lower it"

The blond blinked and nodded pulling out of the Sun Arcobalenos arms to fiddle with her speakers near the fridge. With the music at a more acceptable level the girl scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, got a little carried away into the music and didn't realize it was bothering you"

To avoid looking at their faces as it would only fuel the embarrassment she started clearing the dirty dishes to the sink. Within moments the ingredients were neatly put back and she was drying the now clean countertops with a clean dish rag.

"Mu, I wont charge you if you give me a piece of the strawberry shortcake" Mammon replied entering the kitchen fully to sit on a stool at the counter. The drying paused as the blond eyed the hooded male to see if he was serious.

Seeing that he was she made herself busy getting clean plates and silverware. She cut the slice and brought it to him with a glass of strawberry milk. A slight glance over one shoulder showed that now all the adults were sitting at the bar like counter.

"I'll take a piece of the tiramisu, Yanagi" Reborns' voice spread heat through her body and Yanagi suppressed a tell-tale shudder at the sound. She had already prepped espresso a few moments ago for herself, but knowing that was the unspoken addition the Hitman would want she grabbed a cup. Pouring the dark liquid in the china she placed it before him and went off to cut the tiramisu. Reborns' eyes watched from under the brim of the fedora he wore as she moved around the space. The man nodded his head with a smirk when she returned to him with a plate and fork.

Yanagi smiled, her eyes sliding from him to Fon. "Would you like something Fon?"

The martial artist patted her head, the smile still on his face "Some green tea would be nice thank you" His polite response made her grin happily. The next person she asked had seated themselves to Fons left.

Apparently Skull, Verde and Colonello had come in while she was serving Reborn.

"The brownies look good Yanagi"

"Oh thank you Skull would you like one?"

"Mmm and milk"

Yanagi nodded at the stuntman while she put on the kettle for Fons tea. The coffee for Verde needn't be asked, where like Reborn, she already knew. Lal was also easy, she would have a cup of coffee with a slice of her apple crumb. The tea and coffee finished around the same time, and promptly handed out exactly how the drinkers liked it. Their deserts artfully placed upon the plates and presented to them.

At that moment something seemed to click at the same time in all of their heads, minus the busy blond. Their eyes watched as she handed Colonello a slice of cake, taking in how she seemed to sense when they needed something.

Another piece here, a refill there.

Satisfied that everyone had been served in turn, the blond hopped up on the counter near the sink. Her perch across from the island that everyone was eating at. It was a comfortable moment, where Yanagi could relax for a moment and enjoy the warmth. The music still played, the song catching her attention making her hop down and turn up the song.

It was upbeat, a familiar song to Lal's ears considering she had heard the younger girl singing it when they came in. Reborn shared a look with Lal and smirked in amusement watching the blond dance while washing the dishes.

_**"Tell me that you're alright,**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright.**_  
_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_  
_**Yeah everything is alright**__."_

Though they were loud and sometimes disturbed them from their routines...Afternoons like these weren't so bad...


End file.
